Time to Say Goodbye
by A. Zap
Summary: No one's ever given Catra a proper goodbye. However, she may have time for at least one goodbye. Femslash February Day 22: First Goodbye


No one had ever given Catra a proper goodbye.

She didn't remember her parents, so she didn't know if Shadow Weaver's tales of being abandoned were true or not. Considering how much Shadow Weaver lied and manipulated everyone, Catra was inclined to believe that was false, but she would probably never know for sure.

After all, it wasn't too much of a stretch to believe that her parents hadn't wanted her. No one else ever had.

For a while, Catra had thought that Adora wanted her, but then she'd left her, too. She had said she would be back and when Catra went after her, it turned out she was leaving for good. Adora hadn't even said goodbye.

Then again, it's not like Catra was all that great at saying goodbye either. She often parted from others with a flippant "see ya" or "bye." Nothing heartfelt or even sincere. Even that time when Catra had left Adora dangling from a cliff with nothing more than a "bye" and "I'm gonna miss you," she had known that it wasn't really goodbye. Something like that wouldn't kill Adora, and the temple had been made for her. It was Catra's presence that had made everything go wrong.

The only person Catra could even think of who came close to saying a decent goodbye was Scorpia. And that's mainly because whenever she left she gave a cheery wave and a "come back soon."

But with the way things were, Catra might actually be saying goodbye sooner rather than later.

Catra hissed as she pressed down harder on the wound on her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat, and a few stray purrs escaped as she tried to keep herself calm.

Though given how deep the wound was and how fast she was bleeding out, she probably wouldn't have to worry about that for much longer.

"Oh, my stars."

Catra flinched, pressing herself closer to the wall that she had found herself leaning against in these ruins. She'd hoped that Scorpia would be the one to find her, but instead she found herself staring up into the horrified eyes of She-ra.

"Hey." Catra flatly said, not having the energy to deal with the goddess warrior right now.

"Oh, stars, Catra, you - " She-ra reached out a wavering hand before she looked back at her sword. Catra followed her gaze.

Her blood was still dripping from the blade.

"Oh, stars, I - " She-ra shuddered and dropped her sword. With a shimmer, Adora reappeared, but her expression was still just as terrified. "I'm sorry I - "

"Ugh, don't apologize." Catra rolled her eyes. She was already hurting from her injury, she didn't need more pain from Adora's misplaced sincerity. "We both knew that this was how it was going to end."

"No!" Adora seemed to get over whatever had been stopping her and she surged forward, laying her hands on Catra's wound to put more pressure on it. "No, I can fix this!"

"You really can't." Even if Scorpia had been the one to find her, there really wasn't much anyone could do. Catra sighed and leaned back, her eyes fluttering shut.

She couldn't really feel her legs anymore.

"No! I - I won't let this happen!"

When had Adora ever managed to prevent something from happening to Catra? Even when she had tried to be there for her, it had only done a little to alleviate the pain.

Catra opened her eyes, and looked down at Adora. Her bottom lip was trembling and tears shone at the edges of her eyes.

She would've thought that Adora's tears for her would've long dried up.

And she couldn't even appreciate it as she could feel her mind slowing.

It was getting harder to breathe and the numbness was spreading.

"Goodbye, Adora…" Catra whispered with her last breath, eyes falling shut and her fingers falling limp.

Adora's scream was the last thing she heard as she drifted away.

* * *

_AN: So there were several people who read a few of my other stories for this month and thought it'd be dramatic with Adora or Catra nearly dying as something romantic happens. Guess who decided to revisit that idea? :)_

_You can take the ending one of two ways. Either A) Catra dies or B) the shock of seeing Catra on the brink of death helps Adora unlock She-ra's healing powers and she saves Catra's life. So she does actually fix things. Personally, I'm leaning towards option B just because I want everyone to end up happy and I hate killing off the people I like permanently._


End file.
